1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages, and particularly to a light emitting diode package with even distribution of light emission.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source.
A typical light source module uses a blue LED chip as an initial light source to produce a white light. The blue light emitted from the blue LED chip strikes yellow fluorescent substances coated within the light source module to generate a yellow secondary color light. The combination of the yellow secondary color light and residual blue light produces a white light. However, the intensity of light emitted by the blue LED chip is unevenly distributed; as a result, the white light may have a yellow halo and not evenly illuminate.
Therefore, what is needed is a light emitting diode package which can overcome the described limitations.